With the terminal box for a solar cell module described above, for providing electric connection between the output terminal and the terminal plate by means of soldering, screw fastening, etc., it is needed to fixedly position the output terminal introduced through the output terminal introducing hole so that the output terminal may be placed in opposition to the plate face of the terminal plate.
According to one known solar cell module terminal box, a slit is defined in the terminal plate and the output terminal is engaged in this slit and then bent over. Or, a constricted portion is formed on the terminal plate and the output terminal is wound around this constricted portion. With these arrangements, the output terminal can be fixed in position to face the plate face of the terminal plate (see e.g. FIGS. 4-6 of Patent Document 1). There is also known a terminal box wherein a positioning member separate from the terminal plate is provided in the box body and the output terminal is engaged with this positioning member to be brought into opposition to the plate face of the terminal plate (see, e.g. FIGS. 7 and 8 of Patent Document 1).